


כל הבסיסים מאוישים

by Areola



Series: סדרת הבייסבול [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, עלילתי סוג-של
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: כמפקדה הטרי של האנטרפרייז, קירק מתמודד עם בדידות קשה מנשוא. למרבה המזל, ספוק נמצא שם כדי לעזור לו
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: סדרת הבייסבול [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930774





	כל הבסיסים מאוישים

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bases Loaded](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695056) by kyliselle. 



המראה כמעט חרך את עיניו.

חלפו קרוב לשבועיים מאז יצאה האנטרפרייז למסע, וקירק נכנס למצפה הכוכבים מפני שכאן – כך דיווח לו המחשב – ימצא את ספוק. לו ולספוק אמורה הייתה להיות חברות אפית שתגדיר את שניהם. לקירק נמאס לבלות את כל המשמרות שלו לבד והוא באמת, באמת רצה קצת חברה. ולא סתם חברה, אלא בחברתו של ספוק, כי ספוק היה מבריק ומעניין, והיו לו אוזניים חמודות.

אולם ברכת השלום העולצת שלו גוועה על שפתיו כאשר נכנס למצפה. ספוק היה שם – אך לא לבדו. הוא עמד לצד אוּהוּרה, צלליותיהם ממוסגרות כנגד חלון מלא כוכבים. ידיו של ספוק נחו על זרועותיה העליונות, ושעה שקירק ניצב בדלת, קפוא, רכן ספוק והצמיד את שפתיו למצחה. הייתה זו הנשיקה מהסוג שהעיד על חיבה מתוקה, מבלי לרמוז לדברים בסיסיים יותר כמו תשוקה.

משהו נתקע בגרונו ומבלי לומר מילה, פנה קירק על עקבותיו והסתלק. 

* * *

מספר שעות לאחר מכן ישב קירק לבדו בחדר האוכל, אוכל קערת דגנים. הייתה זו שעת בין-משמרות: מוקדם מדי עבור ארוחת הבוקר של אנשי משמרת אלפא הישנים עדיין.

"האם אוכל להצטרף אליך, קפטן?"

קירק הרים את עיניו בהפתעה. "ספוק!" אמר, נבוך לפתע. "אני- בטח."

ספוק התיישב בזהירות מול קירק. הוא הביא עמו ספל חליטת צמחים (לדעתו של קירק היה לתה ריח של עפר– לא שאי פעם יעליב את ספוק ויגיד לו את זה). "אני מופתע לראותך ער."

"אני יכול להגיד את אותו הדבר עליך." קירק ניסה להישמע אגבי, אבל ככל שניסה להדחיק זאת, הרגיש כמי שתפס את ספוק ואוהורה על חםבלילה שלפני כן. כמי שהכיר את סודו האפל של ספוק, מפני שידע כי ספוק מסוגל, מכל הדברים שבעולם, לנשק על המצח.

"וולקאנים אינם זקוקים לשעות שינה רבות כמו בני אדם." ספוק הביט בו ברוב כוונה. "אתה נראה עייף. האם ישנת הלילה?"

קירק משך בכתפיו. "אז מה אתה עושה?" שאל, מסיח את תשומת לבו של ספוק. "חשבתי שאתה עם אוהורה." הוא היה מרוצה ביותר להיווכח כי הוא נשמע פחות או יותר כרגיל.

"אני מאמין כי היא ישנה. בניגוד – כך אני חושד – אליך."

קירק הכריח את עצמו לחייך באגביות. "יש לך פרויקטים מעניינים במחלקת המדע שאתה רוצה לספר לי עליהם?"

"הצלבת נתונים של סוגי דגן היברידיים, במטרה לקבוע שיעור תפוקה פוטנציאלי. זהו פרויקט מסובך למדי ולא צפוי לעניין אותך."

"הו, הבנתי. לילדים חכמים בלבד?" ניסה קירק להתבדח. לא משנה שאחת משלוש התזות האקדמיות שלו עסקה בהנדסה גנטית של דגנים ממקורות בין-פלנטאריים כפתרון למחסור חמור בקרב מגוון גזעים. "אתה הולך למעבדה שלך לפני שאתה מסיים את המשמרת?"

"חיובי. האם אוכל לשאול אותך שאלה?"

"בטח."

"למיטב הבנתי, מעדיפים בני אדם לסעוד זה בחברתו של זה. מדוע אתה אוכל לבדך?"

קירק התמלא בושה מיידית.

"בונז בתפקיד," מלמל, מרכין את ראשו לקערת הדגנים שלו.

הוא כמעט יכול לשמוע את גבתו של ספוק מתרוממת. "בספינה ישנן 421 ישויות נוספות להוציא את דוקטור מק'קוי."

"כן. אני יודע." קירק הרים את עיניו באי-רצון. "תראה, הקפטן הוא הבוס. הדמות הסמכותית. כרגע, כולם מרגישים לא נוח בחברתי בגלל שנדמה להם שהם יסתבכו בצרות אם תהיה להם איזו פליטת פה. אני לא הולך לאלץ מישהו לאכול איתי."

ספוק לא נראה משוכנע. "מפגשים חברתיים דרושים לבני אדם על מנת לשמור על בריאות אופטימלית. האם אתה מוצא כי הפיקוד מבודד אותך?"

 _האם לוולקאנים אוזניים מחודדות?_ קירק שב ומשך בכתפיו. "זה האופי של העבודה."

"הבינותי." ספוק סיים את התה שלו. הוא נעמד. "אראה אותך בגשר הפיקוד."

קירק צפה בו מסתלק. הוא נאנח. היה זה ברור: רק מפני שג'ים וספוק חלקו חברות אפית ביקום אחר, אין פירושו של דבר שספוק שם עליו זין ביקום הזה.

* * *

שבועיים לאחר מכן, קירק מצא את עצמו בסטארבייס 4. הוא העניק לצוות שני ימי חופש ופנה ישירות לפאב המקומי ששירת קצינים בלבד.

הוא התיישב על ספסל נמוך – ג'ים קירק שוב לבדו בבאר, הפתעה גדולה – מערסל את השיער הרוֹמוּלָני השלישי שלו.

"ג'ים?"

קירק פנה בהפתעה. "גארי?"

גארי מיטשל טפח על כתפו, ידו מתעכבת יותר מן הראוי. "נחמד לראות אותך כאן." עיניו של גארי נצנצו בעת שהתיישב לצד קירק. קירק הכיר את הניצוץ הזה. "אתה נראה טוב, ג'ימי."

קירק לגם עמוקות מהמשקה שלו כדי להסתיר את מחשבותיו. גארי היה רעיון מאוד, _מאוד_ רע. בונז יהרוג אותו. אבל קירק היה שתוי (שלוש כוסות שיכר רוֹמוּלָני), ועייף כל כך מהבדידות המזוינת.

הוא הציב את כוסו הריקה-כעת על הדלפק ואמד את גארי. "גם אתה," אמר קירק לאיטו. "ממש טוב."

עיניו של גארי נדלקו. "יש לי חדר," אמר בלהיטות, "אנחנו יכולים-"

"קפטן-"

קירק הסתובב וראה את ספוק ניצב שני מטרים ממנו, צופה בהם. "ספוק?" אמר בהפתעה. "מה אתה עושה כאן?"

מבטו של ספוק נדד בין קירק לגארי. עיניו הצטמצמו לרגע כה קצר שקירק תהה שמא דמיין זאת. "חיפשתי אותך. וכעת עלי לבקש אותך להתלוות אלי."

"בשביל מה?" התרגז גארי.

ספוק התבונן בו. קירק צפה בהם, משועשע מכפי שצריך היה להיות שעה שגארי התפתל תחת מבטו המאיים של ספוק. "קפטן?"

קירק החליק בצייתנות מעל הספסל שלו. "טוב לראות אותך, גארי. בהזדמנות אחרת?"

גארי נראה מעוצבן מאוד. "עכשיו אתה מקבל הוראות מהקצין הראשון שלך?"

קירק העניק לו חיוך נוגה. "אם ספוק רוצה אותי, הוא מקבל אותי." כן, אם רק הייתה זו בדיחה.

ספוק הרים גבה אך לא הגיב. הוא הוביל את קירק אל מחוץ לבאר. הם פסעו יחדיו לחצר הבסיס, אזור שבו צמחים אמיתיים מכדור הארץ – עצים, דשא ואפילו פרחים – טופחו באהבה. נווה מדבר של יופי בלב כל הבניינים.

ספוק נעצר בחדות והתיישב על ספסל. "שב, בבקשה."

האם היה זה דמיונו ספוג האלכוהול של קירק, או שספוק באמת היה מעוצבן? קירק משך בכתפיו והתיישב, משאיר ביניהם כמות כזו של מקום שאפילו יליד וולקאן לא יכול להתלונן שקירק איננו מכבד את המרחב האישי שלו. "מה רצית?"

ספוק ספק את ידיו והביא אותן לשפתיו. "האם הכרת את האינדיבידואל בבית המרזח?"

"כן," השיב קירק בחשדנות. כעת, הצטער על כך שלא הפסיק בשני משקאות. לאלכוהול הייתה נטייה לגרום לו לומר ולעשות דברים טיפשיים מאוד. ליזום קטטה עם חמישה צוערים בו-זמנית, למשל. או להיכנס למיטה עם גארי. "זה היה גארי מיטשל. הוא סיים את האקדמיה שנתיים לפני."

"הוא – חשק בך."

קירק המתין. כשספוק נכשל להמשיך, הוא שאל, "אז?"

"מחשבותיו היו בוטות ואף מופרעות במידת מה."

"קראת את המחשבות שלו?" קירק היה המום. "חשבת שאתה אף פעם לא עושה את זה בלי רשות."

"הפעולה לא הייתה מכוונת מצידי. מחשבותיו משודרות בעצמה רבה יותר מאלו של בן האדם הממוצע. ההגנות שבניתי לא הספיקו כדי לחסום אותן." ספוק פנה להביט בקירק. "קיומן של המחשבות האלה לא נדמה להפתיע אותך."

קירק חייך במרירות. "אני יודע מה גארי חושב עלי." 

"ומה הוא חושב עליך?"

קירק הכריח את עצמו לספור עד חמש לפני שישיב, למנוע ממילים מטופשות או לא הולמות לעזוב את פיו. "שאני אפס קטן ושבור עם תסביך אב. בדיוק כמו שהוא אוהב אותם."

אופס.

ספוק נראה מזועזע. קירק קילל את לשונו הלא-מרוסנת, והצטער על כך שלא הסתפק בכוס אחת, או אולי אפילו _אפס_ כוסות. "לא התכוונתי לזה," התעקש, מרים את ידו בהדגשה. "התכוונתי שגארי אוהב את זה חזק, והוא אוהב אותי בגלל שאין לי מספיק כבוד עצמי לעצור אותו כשהוא מתייחס אלי כמו זבל." 

טוב, _לעזאזל_.

כעת, בהה בו ספוק גלויות. "אני חושב שאני יותר שיכור ממה שחשבתי," אמר קירק במהירות, מתרומם ומתנודד קלות. "ואני חושב שמוטב שאלך. אני בטוח שאוהורה מחפשת אותך. בטח רוצה עוד נשיקה או שתיים על המצח."

"אתה לא הולך לשום מקום." ספוק תפס בזרועו של קירק והושיב אותו על הספסל, קרוב בהרבה מכפי שישבו לפנים. "האם עלי להבין כי קיימת איתו יחסי-מין בעבר?"

קירק רכן קדימה והניח את ראשו בידיו, מסרב להביט בספוק.

"האם דוקטור מק'קוי יודע על גארי מיטשל?"

"כן."

"והאם הוא מאשר?"

"לא. בונז שונא את גארי כי אני תמיד שונא את עצמי אחר כך." הו, חרא-חרא-חרא. "תפסיק לשאול אותי שאלות," אמר קירק ברִתחה. "אני מבוגר, הוא מבוגר. אם אני רוצה לעשות איתו סקס גרוע, זה לא עניינך."

"אתה אפילו לא נהנה מזה?" 

"ובכן, אני – תראה, זה הכל בהסכמה. הוא פשוט גרוע במיטה. אבל זה יותר טוב מלהעביר עוד לילה לבד." קירק השמיע אנחה רמה וקבר את פניו אפילו עמוק יותר בין כפות-ידיו. "אני _חייב_ להפסיק לדבר."

רגע חלף. ואז הונחה יד חמה מאוד על כתפו של קירק. "אני אשאר איתך הלילה." 

קירק מעולם לא חש כה טיפש. _אני כל כך פתטי עד שגרמתי לוולקאני לרחם עלי_. "לא," אמר, מאלץ את עצמו לעמוד ולהסיר את ידו החמה והמרגיעה של ספוק. "אני הולך לצעוד עד שארגיש קצת פחות שיכור." 

ספוק משך אותו בחזרה. הפעם נחת קירק כה קרוב שצידי גופיהם נגעו זה בזה. "אתה לא חייב לסבול אותי, ספוק." קירק ניסה להתרחק.

ספוק לא עזב אותו. "כתבת תזה הכוללת דיון בדגנים היברידיים."

"מה?" 

"לכן חיפשתי אותך בפאב. בעת שבצעתי את המחקר עבור הפרויקט, נתקלתי בחיבור שלך. הוא אינפורמטיבי ביותר ויסייע לנו רבות בפרויקט. ואולם, הנחת לי לחשוב שאינך יודע דבר על הנדסה גנטית של דגנים. מדוע?"

"אמרת ש _הפרויקט המסובך_ שלך לא יעניין אותי. אם אתה מאמין שאני טיפש מדי בשביל להבין את המחקר שלך, זאת לא אשמתי." 

ספוק נראה נעלב קמעה. "היה עליך לומר לי," התעקש. "מדוע לא ניסית לשכנע אותי כי אתה אינטליגנטי?"

"לא היה בזה שום טעם," אמר קירק בעייפות. "אנשים מאמינים במה שהם רוצים להאמין." הוא חזר ונשען נגד הספסל. ראשו הסתחרר ובטנו כאבה. למה היה עליו לשתות? הוא היה השיכור הגרוע ביותר בהיסטוריה של העולם. אלכוהול גרם לקירק להתחיל עם אוהורה, להיאבק בקאפקייק ולחשוף את נשמתו המיוסרת בפני ספוק. בפעם הבאה, וודאי ינסה להשכיב את קינסר.

"אני לא _מישהו_."

ספוק בחן אותו בדריכות. "בוא איתי," הכריז לפתע. "מצבך הנוכחי לא מאפשר לך להישאר לבד."

הוא פנה לקירק- שהדף את ידיו. "אני בסדר," אמר. "אני אחזור לחדר שלי. רק אל תספר לבונז על מה שקרה, בסדר? הוא דואג יותר מדי."

"ג'ים." השימוש בשמו של קירק גרם לו להרים את עיניו. "בוא איתי."

קירק ניער את ראשו, ואז התכווץ, נשבע כי הרגיש כיצד פוגע מוחו בצידי גולגולתו. "אתה לא צריך להישאר איתי. אתה צריך להתנהג כמו חבר טוב ולמצוא את החברה שלך. אני בטוח שהיא מתגעגעת אליך."

"אני בטוח כי סגן אוהורה איננה מתגעגעת אלי כלל. וחובתי היא לך; מחובתו של הקצין הראשון לדאוג לקפטן שלו."

קירק השמיע מעין חצי-צחוק עצוב. "אני כל כך מעורר רחמים," מלמל. "הקפטן השיכור והעלוב שצריך לגרור ולהחביא לפני שיעשה בושות לעצמו ולספינה שלו. זה שחולק את המונולוג הפנימי שלו בלי הזמנה מוקדמת." קירק נעצר. "זה היה בקול רם?"

ספוק רכן ותפס בידו של קירק. הוא משך אותו על רגליו, אך לא שחרר את ידו. "האם אתה מודע לכך שעל פי סטנדרטים וולקאניים, כרגע הגענו למה שבני אדם מכנים _בסיס ראשון_?"

" _מה_?!"

ספוק הרים את ידיהם האחוזות לנגד פניו של קירק. "וולקאנים מתנשקים באמצעות ידיהם."

קירק בהה בו, ללא מילים.

"כעת זכיתי לתשומת לבך המלאה." ספוק נשמע מדושן במקצת. "בוא איתי, קפטן."

והוא לא הניח לקירק, אלא משך אותו בעקבותיו אל המדרכה, ושעה שצעדו, הוסיף לאחוז בידו. קירק הלך עמו בצייתנות, נדהם מאנקדוטה זו של קסנוביולוגיה מכדי למחות – מה שוודאי הייתה תוכניתו של ספוק מלכתחילה.

* * *

ספוק לקח אותו, מכל המקומות, לחדרו של ספוק. הוא הוביל את קירק למיטה, דוחף אותו בעדינות למטה, לשבת על הקצה.

"למה אני כאן, ספוק?" שאל קירק, צופה בספוק נע כה וכה.

ספוק חזר למיטה והושיט לקירק כוס מים. "אתה כאן משום שאני רוצה בך כאן."

"מצחיק," אמר קירק ביובש. הוא לגם מהכוס – ואז גמע את השאר, נוכח לפתע עד כמה צמא היה עד אותו רגע. "תודה," אמר, נבוך מעט, מחזיר לספוק את הכוס הריקה.

ספוק הציב אותה על השולחן. הוא אמד את קירק במבטו. "אתה סמוק."

"אני בסדר." חדרו של ספוק, ונוכחותו, היו כה מרגיעים. קירק רצה להישאר, אבל ידע כי עליו לעזוב את ספוק לנפשו. "אני לא צריך להטריד אותך, אני צריך-"

"-אני הבאתי אותך לכאן. אתה לא מטריד אותי."

"הבאת אותי לכאן רק בגלל שאתה מרחם עלי."

"יתכן," השיב ספוק בשקט. "או אולי מפני שאתה אינך היחיד על הפלנטה שהרגיש עצמו בודד הלילה."

הו. _הו_. קירק לא יכול להאמין כי שמע את ספוק במדויק. "אבל אוהורה-"

"סיימה את יחסינו לפני שבועיים."

"מה – אבל אני – אני _ראיתי_ אתכם, אני ראיתי אותך מנשק אותה על המצח-"

"הסגן ואני היו מעוניינים זה בזו באקדמיה, אך מערכת היחסים בינינו החלה במהלך רגע של פגיעות מצידי," הסביר ספוק ברוגע. "אני מאמין כי היא העריכה שלא במדויק את אופי ההתנהלות היומיומית שלי. היה זה הגיוני מצידה לסיים את הקשר כשראתה שלא אוכל לענות על צרכיה."

קירק טלטל את ראשו. "אין סיכוי. היא משוגעת לוותר על מישהו שנותן נשיקות במצח."

"מה הרלוונטיות של נשיקה למצח?"

"הן ממש מתוקות." קירק בלע את רוקו. "מלאות חיבה, אבל בלי קונטקסט מיני. אני לא יודע במי קינאתי יותר באותו רגע, ספוק – בה, על הנשיקה, או בך, על זה שיש לך מישהו לנשק ככה."

"אתה מדבר כמי שמעולם לא החליף נשיקות באורח זה.

קירק הסיט את עיניו.

"גם לא עם הוריך?" שאל ספוק חרישית.

"אמא שלי נעדרה. הרבה. אבי החורג-" קירק היסס. "הוא לא חיבב אותי במיוחד."

"ואתה מושך במיוחד," אמר ספוק, כמו בוחן את הדברים. "אני בטוח כי הפרטנרים שלך היו מעוניינים יותר בסיפוק תשוקותיהם מאשר בהפגנת חיבה לך." הבעתו של ספוק התכרכמה לרגע. "כמו גארי מיטשל. לא תצטרך לשקול עוד את חברתו. אם תרגיש בודד, בוא אלי במקום."

"הו, אז עכשיו אתה מציע לי סקס אלים וקינקי?"

משהו הבזיק בעיניו של ספוק. "אני שואף לספק את צרכיך, קפטן."

עיניו של קירק נפערו לרווחה. "אתה מתכוון – אתה אומר ברצינות ש-"

ספוק הושיט את ידו והבריש קווצה משערו של קירק, אצבעותיו משתהות על עורו. "אתה עדיין שיכור. עליך לישון."

עיניו של קירק פרפרו ונעצמו. אצבעותיו של ספוק היו חמות מאוד על פניו. והוא יכול היה להישבע כי הוא חש משהו לא-מנוגד לחיבה מחלחל לתוכו בעד נקודות המגע הללו. אבל היה זה בלתי אפשרי, הלא כן? הטלפתיה של ספוק לא עבדה בצורה כזו. או שכן? קירק הבין כי אין לו מושג. "לישון. בסדר," אמר באי-רצון. "אני אחזור ל-"

"כאן."

"לישון – כאן?"

"כן. שינה לא נחוצה לי ברגע זה. תוכל להשתמש במיטה, ואני אעבוד על השולחן." וספוק החל לדחוף את כתפו של קירק, מנחה אותו להישכב על המזרן.

"ספוק," מחה קירק, אפילו בעת שהניח לספוק לדחוף אותו על גבו. "זה החדר שלך. אתה לא יכול פשוט לתת לי להתפרץ לכאן, לגנוב את המיטה שלך, לשעמם אותך למוות עם התסביכים שלי-"

ספוק הניח את אצבעותיו של שפתיו של קירק, משתיק אותו במגע רך. "לא עשית אף אחד מהדברים האלה." אצבעותיו התוו בעדינות את שפתיו היבשות של קירק.

"אבל-" החל קירק, ואז, בתנועה לא-רצונית, ליקק את אצבעו של ספוק. ספוק התקשח בהלם. קירק נרתע. "מצטער," מלמל נגד אצבעותיו של ספוק.

ספוק לא משך את ידו. הוא הביט בקירק, ההבעה על פניו בלתי-ניתנת לקריאה. "כרגע הגענו לשווה הערך הוולקאני ל _בסיס שני_."

האם ספוק הביא אותו לכאן מפני שקירק היה שתוי וקל להשגה? קירק בלע את רוקו. ובכן, זו, לפחות, הייתה טריטוריה מוכרת. הוא היה משוגע על ספוק, כמובן, אבל אף אחת מהפנטזיות שלו לא הסתיימה בסקס כיוון שקירק היה שיכור ושנא להיות לבד. ואולם- אם ככה ספוק רצה את זה...

קירק הניח לעיניו להתרכך ולהתמלא בתשוקה, וידע כי ספוק איננו חסין לכך כאשר הרגיש בתזוזה הקלה של אצבעותיו. "אם אתה הולך לתת לי להשתמש במיטה שלך, אני מניח שאתה רוצה משהו בתמורה?" הוא הנמיך את קולו, נותן לשיכר הרומולני לאפוף את מחשבותיו כך שיוכל להעמיד פנים כי זה מה שרצה תמיד.

ספוק לא השיב. במקום, נעה ידו משפתיו של קירק בחזרה למצחו. הוא ליטף את עורו של קירק לרגע, כאילו היה קירק חתול שהוא מלטפו. "לא דרוש לי תשלום."

"לעזאזל עם מילוליות וולקאנית." האינטימיות הגלומה בסיטואציה ערערה את קירק עד מאוד. הוא זיין אנשים בעודו נוגע בהם פחות מכפי שנגעו הוא וספוק אחד בשני עד עכשיו.

ספוק הניד בראשו. "אני מבין. ואני מבין כי אתה מאמין שעליך להציע לי אקטים מינים בתמורה לחברתי. אבל לא איתי, ג'ים. לך לישון." תחושה שלא יכול לנקוב בשמה הציפה את קירק, חמה ומתוקה. "אתה בטוח."

קירק עצם את עיניו.

* * *

כששב ופקח אותן, מצא את עצמו לבד. הוא קימט את אפו, מנסה לזכור היכן הוא. ואז גנח, נזכר בדיוק היכן הוא נמצא ובכל הדברים המפגרים שאמר אתמול בלילה. ראשו כאב: לא ההנגאובר הנורא ביותר שהיה לו, אלא מתח לא נעים, כמו סרט מהודק מדי שנמתח סביב גולגולתו. הוא התיישב – ומיד ראה כוס מים על שידת הלילה, מלווה בקפסולה שקירק זיהה כאחד מטיפולי ההנגאובר הטובים ביותר של מק'קוי.

אסיר תודה, בלע קירק את הגלולה. מחליט כי הדרך הטובה ביותר לגמול לספוק על טוב לבו הייתה שלא להטריד אותו, נחלץ קירק מתוך השמיכות החמות שעטפו אותו והחליק אל מחוץ לדלת.

מקלחת קצרה במגורי הקפטן, וקירק התלבש והועיד את פניו אל הבסיס. העיר המחופה הוארה בבהירות אותו בוקר על ידי צמד השמשות של הכוכב. הוא נדד מעט עד שמצא את חדר האוכל של הקצינים, ואז נכנס פנימה לאכול ארוחת בוקר.

הוא בדיוק התיישב עם הביצים, הטוסט והקפה שלו כשגוף נוסף צנח על הכסא מולו. "גארי," אמר קירק בנייטרליות, מורח חמאה על הטוסט שלו.

"ג'ימי." גארי נראה מרושל מעט הבוקר. הוא עדיין לא התגלח ושטפי דם האדימו את עיניו.

קירק הביט בו בסקרנות. "לילה פרוע?"

עיניו של גארי הצטמצמו. "לא. נדודי שינה, למעשה," אמר, נשמע מרוגז. "הוולקאני שלך גנב ממני את החלק הפרוע." הוא רכן לפנים. "היו לי תכניות לשחק עם הצעצוע החביב עלי."

קירק גלגל את עיניו. "עם דיבורים כאלה, איך קורה שאין תור שמשתרך לפני הדלת שלך?" שאל ביובש.

"הוולקאני לא כאן עכשיו. אנחנו יכולים להמשיך איפה שהפסקנו. מה אתה אומר?"

קירק שקל את האפשרות. לילה בחדרו של ספוק בהחלט הקהה את כאב הבדידות שבדרך כלל רדף את קירק, אבל המחשבה על יום ארוך של חופשה, לבדו, לא קסמה לו כלל. "אני חושב שאני הרבה יותר מדי פיכח מכדי לתת לך לזיין אותי."

"אני יכול לתקן את זה," אמר גארי, מתקשה להסתיר את להיטותו.

 _גארי הוא רעיון רע, ג'יימס. רעיון ממש ממש רע_. קירק הרים את ספל הקפה שלו, אחר הניח אותו בפנים חמוצים. הוא שכח להביא חלב, ושנא לשתות את המשקה המריר כשהוא שחור. גארי, שעדיין צפה בו, נראה מדושן עונג. הוא ידע שקירק יֵענה לו בסופו של דבר, מפני שידע כי ג'ים יעשה בערך הכל על מנת שלא להישאר לבד.

"אני חושש כי הקפטן עסוק היום."

קירק הרים את עיניו לראות את ספוק, נושא את מגש ארוחת הבוקר שלו. הוא התיישב לצד קירק. הוא לא הקדים ושאל, אלא התיישב כמי שסעד את ארוחותיו עם קירק מדי יום ביומו. זה היה – נחמד. קירק יכול להתרגל לפמיליאריות ונינוחות כזו מצידו של ספוק.

"עסוק?" חזר גארי, מאתגר.

"כן." ספוק התבונן בגארי לרוחב השולחן, כמעט בעוינות. "אני זקוק לו היום."

"זאת חופשה. אני חושב שתוכל לעזוב אותו בשקט ליום אחד."

"אני חושש כי אין ביכולתי לעשות זאת." ספוק העביר לקירק מיכל קטן. "הנה החלב לקפה שלך, קפטן."

המום, קיבל קירק את החלב.

גארי חשק את לסתו. "ג'ימי," הפציר, מכסה את ידו של קירק בשלו. מאדם אחר, הייתה זו מחווה מתוקה, אבל מגארי, הייתה זו רק דרך נוספת ללכוד אותו. לצידו, הרגיש קירק כיצד ספוק קופא. "זו ההחלטה שלך; אתה רוצה אותי, או את-"

"ספוק," אמר קירק, כלל לא טורח להרים את עיניו בעת שמזג את החלב לקפה בידו הפנויה.

"אבל."

"ספוק."

שעה שלגם את הקפה שלו (שכעת היה מושלם), הבחין קירק כי ספוק מרים את שתי גבותיו. ידו של ג'ים עדיין הייתה אחוזה בזו של גארי. קירק נד בראשו.

גארי גלגל את עיניו והרפה מידו של קירק. "בסדר. אני לא צריך להתחנן. בניגוד למפקד ספינת-חלל מסוימת, יש מספיק אנשים שרוצים בחברתי." גארי נעמד. "אולי אפילו אתקשר לאבא שלי. רק בגלל שיש לי אבא שאני יכול להתקשר אליו."

קירק נעץ בו מבט מקפיא. "אני בוכה מבפנים."

גארי הביט בו בזעם והסתלק. קירק טלטל את ראשו. "איזה בן-זונה."

"אכן." ספוק, הבחין קירק, בחר שלא לעבור לצידו השני של השולחן, אלא להוסיף לשבת לצד קירק. הוא הביט בדמותו הנסוגה של גארי ברוב כוונה. "מחשבותיו מטרידות ביותר."

"אתה לא אמור לתקן את ההגנות שלך כדי שלא תוכל לקרוא אותן?"שאל קירק, מלכסן את מבטו.

"החלטתי כי מוטב יהיה להשגיח על מחשבותיו."

"באמת? ולמה זה?"

"מפני שהוא מבקש לנהוג כלפיך באלימות, ומחובתי להגן עליך."

חרף רצונו, מצא קירק כי המחווה נוגעת ללבו. "הוא לא באמת רוצה לעשות שום דבר אלים, אתה יודע."

"אני מבטיח לך, הוא רוצה."

"נה. אני בטוח שאתה פשוט רואה את הפנטזיות הרגילות שלו."

ספוק קימט את מצחו. "בני אדם הם מין מוזר עד מאוד."

"אני מסכים איתך בקשר לזה. בשביל מה אתה צריך אותי?"

"אני זקוק לך שתחזור למגורים שלי ותסייע לי במחקר."

"על דגנים היברידיים ותבואה היברידית אחרת?" שאל קירק בסקרנות.

"כן. דעתי היא שתוכל להציע תובנות בנוגע לפרויקט שאני עצמי טרם נוכחתי בהן."

"אני – אתה רציני?" אמר קירק, מוחמא ביותר, אך לא בטוח כלל וכלל.

"וולקאנים תמיד רציניים."

* * *

בכל הנוגע למדע, היה ספוק מבריק עד כאב ויעיל ללא-פשרות, ובבירור ציפה מקירק לעמוד בקצב. "ואתה מאמין כי מוטב להנדס עמידות בפני מחלות בצמח עצמו, מאשר להשתמש במדבירים על מנת להגן עליו?" שאל בחדות.

"כן," התעקש קירק. עבודה בצמידות כה גדולה לאדם אינטליגנטי כספוק הייתה הדבר המלהיב ביותר שקרה לו אינטלקטואלית זה עידן ועידנים. גופו דגדג, למעשה, מהאתגר שבניסיון לספק מישהו שסקרנותו אינה יודעת גבול. "למה לעשות צעד נוסף כשאתה יכול פשוט לעבוד בצורה יעילה ברמה הגנטית במקום להסתכן במגפות ופרזיטים?"

"טיעון מרתק." הבעתו של ספוק הייתה דרוכה, וקירק התרשם כי הוא נהנה. עיניו החומות העמוקות היו מוארות בעניין. "ומה על המאמץ הכרוך בכך?"

"שווה את זה. זה יכול להציל חיים." לעזאזל, זה היה טוב יותר ממשחק מקדים. אנשים היו נחושים כל כך בניסיון להשתחל למכנסיו של קירק, שאיש מעולם לא ניסה להיכנס לתוך ראשו.

ספוק דחף לידיו PADD שעליו שורות DNA. "באיזו נקודה ברצף אתה מציע שנתחיל?"

קירק תפס סטילוס. הם רכנו מעל הPADDוהמשיכו בעבודתם.

* * *

כשנעצר לבסוף לקחת הפסקה, נדהם קירק להיווכח כי עשר שעות חלפו להן ביעף. "וואו," אמר, מתרומם על רגליו ומתמתח, לא מסוגל להאמין עד כמה נהנה להעביר את היום בהתנצחות אינטלקטואלית עם ספוק. "וודאי היית חתיכת פרופסור."

"לקחת את אחת הבחינות שלי," הזכיר לו ספוק. הוא התמתח על מיטתו, כולו איברים ארוכים. "אני מאמין כי אני עדיין צריך למשמע אותך על כך שרימית בה."

קירק היה מרוצה לגלות כי הוא מכיר את ספוק במידה מספקת על מנת להבין מתי מתגרים בו. הוא צנח על המיטה, יושב על הקצה בעת שספוק השתרע נגד הכריות. "פרופסור ספוק, אתה מאיים להפליק לי?"

מבטיהם הצטלבו. "אם ידי תיגע בחלק זה של גופך, אני מאמין כי זה יהיה _בסיס שלישי_ ," אמר ספוק, חסר הבעה.

בטנו של קירק בצעה סלטה קטנה והוא נזף בעצמו. ספוק היה סקסי מכדי להשמיע בפניו הערות מתגרות. הפיתוי לנהוג לפיהן יהיה גדול מדי. "אתה וודאי צריך לישון," אמר, משנה את הנושא במאמץ נואל להסתיר את העובדה שהוא זקור למחצה מהפלרטוט הקצרצר ביניהם. "בהתחשב בכך שבן אדם לא מתחשב גנב את המיטה שלך אתמול בלילה."

"ואתה זקוק למזון. וולקאנים יכולים להסתדר שעות, אפילו ימים, ללא מזון או שינה. אבל אתה צריך לאכול."

למשמע המילים, נהמה בטנו של קירק. ספוק הביט בו בחדות. "כן, בטח," אמר קירק בביישנות. "אני אלך לחדר האוכל. אתה, אה...רוצה לבוא?" הוא הכין את עצמו לדחייה.

ספוק הזיז את ראשו הצידה. "אני מוכן ביותר."

בחדר האוכל, שהיה צפוף למדי, לקחו השניים את ארוחותיהם – ספוק אכל סלט ואילו קירק; כריך עוף. נדרש להם זמן מה על מנת לאתר שולחן בו יוכלו שניהם לשבת, אבל קירק חשב כי ההשקעה הייתה שווה את המאמץ. הוא היה כמעט להוט לשהות בחברתו של ספוק ויותר משמח לפלס את דרכו בקהל על מנת למצוא להם מקומות ישיבה.

כשהתיישבו לבסוף, שאל קירק משהו לגביו תהה משך זמן מה. "אתה כל כך חכם, ספוק," אמר קירק בכנות, שעה שהתחיל לאכול. "למה אתה מבזבז את הזמן שלך על הספינה שלי כשאתה יכול לפקד על אחת משלך?"

ספוק נראה מופתע למשמע השאלה. "אני לא מעוניין לפקד על ספינה משלי. אתה מפקח על ענייני הניהול השוטפים, ומשאיר אותי חופשי לעשות כרצוני. אתה לוקח אותי לכוכבים חדשים, שם אני יכול לפגוש צורות חיים חדשות. אתה רואה לכך שהמעבדה שלי והפרויקטים שלי מצוידים ומתוקצבים כראוי. אני מרוצה למדי להיות הקצין הראשון שלך."

"הו." קירק היה מרוצה בצורה מגוחכת במקצת מתשובתו של ספוק. "לא מפריע לך לקבל ממני הוראות?"

ספוק נראה, באופן חשוד במקצת, כמי שמסתיר את היותו משועשע. "הריני להבטיח לך כי תמיד אקבל את אלו מהוראותיך שאיתן אני מסכים," אמר בחלקת-לשון.

"נפלא," השיב קירק, "בגלל שאחרת אצטרך לנזוף בך, ולא אני ולא אתה רוצים בזה."

"נזיפותיך אינן מטרידות אותך במיוחד, קפטן." ואיכשהו, גרם ספוק למילה _קפטן_ להשמע כמעט כמו שם חיבה.

"היי, הצוות מבועת ממני."

ספוק נד בראשו. "לא, הוא לא. יחסם של חברי הצוות אליך נע מהערצה לתשוקה, בכפוף לאינדיבידואל. אתה הוא זה שמתעקש להרחיק את עצמו מהצוות בהתבסס על ההנחה השגויה שחבריו יראים מפניך. אתה האדם היחיד על הסיפון המתקשה להתמודד עם סמכות."

מכל אחד פרט לספוק, היה קירק מאמין כי זהו שקר. אבל אם ספוק אמר זאת... "ברצינות?"

"אני מאמין כי כבר הזכרתי שוולקאנים תמיד רציניים."

המילים הצהילו את רוחו של קירק. הוא ניסה כל כך לתת לצוות שלו מרחב. הדבר הוביל לכמה לילות בודדים מאוד. אולי יש סיכוי שיוכל להיות גם הקפטן שלהם וגם חברם.

"היי, ספוק," החל לומר, מעוניין לברר האם ירצה ספוק לשחק איתו שחמט אחרי ארוחת הערב, כאשר נקטע על ידי קול מרוגז.

"חושב שאבא סוף כל סוף ייתן לך לצאת ולשחק, ג'ים?" קירק וספוק גם יחד הרימו את עיניהם. גארי הביט בהם בהתגרות. "או שאולי הוא עדיין חושב שאתה ילד קטן שצריך בייביסיטר וולקאני."

"גארי, מה לעזאזל?" קירק לא האמין לחוצפה.

"הו. אז _זה_ מה שבאמת הולך פה? הקפטן של האנטרפרייז נותן לקצין הראשון שלו לזיין אותו בתחת?"

קירק התקשח והחל לעמוד, נחוש בדעתו לסדר לגארי לפחות עין כחולה אחת, אם לא שתיים.

ספוק הקדים אותו.

בפעימת לב אחת, הצמיד ספוק את גארי אל קיר האולם, יד אחת על גרונו. קירק השמיע צליל מופתע, ומספר אנשים התקבצו סביבם – ללא ספק מקווים לראות קטטה, יותר מאשר לעצור אחת. הוא ידע כי כל הבסיס סקרן בנוגע לכוחו וכישורי הלחימה של ספוק.

כשקהל קטן אך גדל והולך מקיף אותם כעת בחצי גורן, רכן ספוק לפנים ולחש משהו באוזנו של גארי.

גארי _הלבין_. הוא חדל להיאבק בו ברגע. הוא נעץ בספוק מבט של אימה טהורה, פניו חיוורות ונטולות גוון. ספוק הרים גבה, ואז שחרר אותו.

קירק מעולם לא ראה אדם בוגר רץ מהר כל כך.

הקהל התלחשש, אך נפרד והניח לספוק לעבור שעה שחזר ברוגע לשולחנם. הוא חזר והתיישב בכסו כאילו דבר לא קרה. קירק החליף מבט מבולבל עם כמה מן הצופים, ואז הצטרף אל ספוק בחשש מה.

"אז..." החל.

ספוק כרסם ברוגע פיסת חסה.

"חשבתי שוולקאנים הם גזע שוחר שלום?"

"כאלה אנחנו." ספוק השתהה ואז הוסיף, "לרוב."

"אה." קירק גרד את פדחתו. "מה אמרת לו?"

"הסברתי כי אני מתנגד לפעולותיו בכל הנוגע אליך."

"בארור. אתה יודע, גם לי יש כמה טריקים בשרוול," אמר קירק, לא רוצה להכביד על ספוק שוודאי הרגיש מחויב להגן עליו. "אתה לא חייב ללחום את הקרבות שלי למעני."

"אני מודע לכך. אבל ג'ים," אמר ספוק בכובד ראש, "רק מפני שאתה יכול ללחום את הקרבות שלך, אין פירושו שעליך תמיד לעשות זאת."

ובאותו רגע, לא יכול קירק לענות, כיוון שגוש עצום נתקע בגרונו, חוסם את דבריו.

* * * 

לבסוף היה זה ספוק שהזמין את קירק לשחק שחמט, וכך שב קירק ומצא את עצמו בחדרו של ספוק. קירק רכן מעל השולחן, מציב את הפיסות על אחד מלוחות השחמט התלת-מימדיים של הבסיס, בעת שספוק הכין להם משקאות.

ספוק הביא לשולחן צמד ספלי תה. קירק נשבע כי ישתה בחן את התה המוזר, שריחו כריח עפר, שספוק נהג לחלוט. "בלי אלכוהול הפעם," אמר. "אני חושב שאמרתי לך מספיק שטויות אתמול בלילה."

קירק שמע את ספוק מדבר מאחוריו. "אינני זוכר שנאמרו שום שטויות אתמול. וזיכרוני מצוין."

קירק חייך חיוך רחב, והתמתח על מנת להציב את הפיונים בקצהו המרוחק של הלוח. "ברצינות?"

"אם אצטרך להסביר לך פעם נוספת כי וולקאנים תמיד רציניים, אאלץ לכופף אותך על ברכי ולסטור לך ככלות הכל."

קירק קפא. זקפתו שהתהוותה למחצה קודם לכן חזרה בכוחות מחודשים. פתאום, היה מודע להחריד לאופן בו הוא ניצב, רכון בזווית של כמעט תשעים מעלות מעל שולחנו של ספוק – מודע לספוק שהתייצב מאחוריו, בנקודת התצפית הטובה ביותר, ונשאר שם. הוא הציב את הפיון האחרון במקומו, ואז, לא מסוגל להתנגד, אמר, "ברצינות?"

ואז צעק, בעת שידו של ספוק נחתה בסטירה יציבה, שובבה, לרוחב ישבנו. הוא הסתובב ומצא את ספוק ממש שם במרחב האישי שלו. ספוק הדף אותו לאחור, כך שישבנו המעקצץ נדחק כנגד קצה השולחן וקירק נאלץ להניח את ידיו על השולחן על מנת שלא ליפול על גבו.

"זה היה בסיס שלישי," יידע אותו ספוק, מניח את ידיו על השולחן משני צדדיו של קירק. ספוק הנמיך את ראשו עד שאפו הבריש את קצה אזנו של קירק. "בוולקאן, אנחנו כמעט נחשבים לזוג מאורס."

לבו של קירק החל לפעום במהירות ובעצמה, ואיברו התקשה אף יותר, כאילו היו אירוסין לספוק הדבר הטוב ביותר ששמע עליו. "הו, כן?" הצליח לומר. ספוק היה קרוב דיו על מנת שקירק יוכל לחוש בחום הלא-אנושי הקורן מגופו.

"כן. כך שקרוב לוודאי תגיב בהבנה כשאומר לך שאני רואה בך את החבר שלי."

"חבר?"

"כן." נשימתו של ספוק בערה נגד אוזנו של קירק. הוא נע קרוב יותר, מפריד בין ברכיו של קירק על מנת להשתחל בין רגליו. "אני לא מחפש פרטנר אקראי. ואני מעוניין מאוד _בךָ_."

קירק בלע את רוקו כאשר אפו של ספוק התנגש בצדעיו. "בסדר," אמר, מקווה שאיננו נשמע קצר נשימה. "חברים." הוא נשם עמוקות כשלשונו החמה של ספוק הברישה את קצה אוזנו, והכריח את עצמו לספר לספוק את האמת. "אבל אף פעם לא היה לי חבר. או חברה, לצורך העניין."

"אין זה מטריד אותי. אתה תהיה בן-זוג מצוין. התאמתנו זה לזה עומדת על תשעים ותשעה אחוז."

"איכשהו, יש משהו מדליק בדרך שאתה מצטט מספרים." קירק נשך את שפתיו כשספוק נשך ברכות את אוזנו. הוא נע, גורם לעור הרגיש-עדיין של ישבנו להבריש את השולחן. "אתה מתכנן לסטור לי בכל פעם שתרצה להגיע לבסיס שלישי?"

ספוק הרים את אחת מידיו מהשולחן ומעך את ישבנו של קירק. קירק יכול להרגיש את החום בעד למכנסיו. "זה איננו רכיב נחוץ בהגעה לבסיס זה. רק מהנה."

"אתה יודע," אמר קירק, מנסה להשמע ממורמר ככל שיכול למרות העונג שמצא בהיותו מגופף ומלוטף על ידי ספוק, "זה לא נראה לי הוגן שבזמן שכל הבסיסים הוולקאנים שלך מלאים, אני בכלל לא הגעתי לבסיס האנושי הראשון." 

ספוק שב וליקק את אוזנו, מרותק על ידי הקצה המעוגל. "לא אמנע מהחבר שלי את מה שהוא רוצה," אמר. 

קירק, בקושי מעז להאמין בכך, הפנה את ראשו ללחוץ נשיקה זהירה ללחיו של ספוק. ואז עוד אחת. ועוד אחת. ואז תפס את ספוק מאחורי הראש בשתי ידיו ונישק אותו עמוקות על השפתיים. ספוק תפס אותו בזרוע אחת לפני שיכול ליפול לאחור ומשך אותו קרוב אליו.

"עד כמה חזק אתה בדיוק?"

"אתה תגלה זאת."

אז הרים אותו ספוק, עד שישב על קצה השולחן. קירק משך אותו לנשיקה נוספת, פוגע בלוח השחמט בתהליך ושולח את הפיסות להתפזר בכל רחבי החדר. "אני חושב שבדיוק שברתי-" 

ספוק העיף את הסט כולו מהשולחן ביד אחת. "אקנה לצי הבינכוכבי סט שחמט חדש," אמר, שעה שטיפס על השולחן ודחק את קירק על גבו לתוך המרחב הפנוי-עכשיו. אחר הרכין את ראשו ונישק את קירק עוד קצת.

קירק, שידיו היו פנויות כעת, הריץ אותן על כתפיו של ספוק ובמורד זרועותיו. "אף פעם לא התמזמזתי עם חבר," אמר, בעת שידיו מצאו את אלו של ספוק. הוא הריץ את אצבעותיו על אלו של ספוק במה ש – כך קיווה – דמה במעורפל לנשיקה וולקאנית, תוהה האם העניק נשיקות וולקאניות גרועות.

"הנשיקות הוולקאניות שלך מצוינות," ידע אותו ספוק, תוך שהוא מנשק את צווארו של קירק.

"אתה קורא את המחשבות שלי?" תבע קירק לדעת. "זאת רמאות."

ספוק הרים את ידו לפניו של קירק, נוגע בעדינות בנקודות המיזוג. "אם קריאת מחשבות היא רמאות, מה תאמר לזה?"

עיניו של קירק נפערו לרווחה שעת שעונג לבן-לוהט שטף לפתע לתוך מוחו. "אני – הו – _חרא_ ," הוא קילל.

וגמר. בו במקום.

* * *

"ג'ים, האם אתה מתכוון להסיר את ידיך מפניך בנקודה כלשהי בעתיד?"

"לא."

"אבל אין לך כל סיבה להתבייש."

"קל לוולקאני שלא גמר כרגע במכנסיים שלו כמו בן שש-עשרה להגיד."

"ג'ים, אתה אינך הגיוני. האשמה היא שלי. אני קורא המחשבות. אני שלחתי אליך עונג גדול מדי. אני לא הבנתי כי מעשי עתידים להשפיע עליך בצורה כזו. או... במהירות כזו."

"אתה לא משפר את המצב, ספוק!"

ספוק משך בעדינות את אחת מידיו של ג'ים. קירק ידע כי הוא סמוק כעגבנייה. "האם נוכל לפרוש למיטה?"

קירק, פניו עדיין לוהטים וצורבים, הנהן. הוא הניח לספוק להוביל אותו למיטה. ספוק דחף את קירק והשכיב אותו על גבו, ולאחר מכן זחל מעליו, משלב את איבריהם יחד ותוחב את ראשו תחת סנטרו של קירק. הוא שקל טונה. ספוק דמה לנמר שהחליט להתחזות לחתול ולשבת בחיקך.

אבל היה בכך כדי למקם את אחת האוזניים הללו בהישג ידו של קירק.

ספוק השמיע קול מרוצה בעת שקירק ליטף בזהירות אוזן מחודדת אחת. "מעולם לא התכרבלת עם בן-זוג בעבר, הלא כן?"

"אה... לא."

"אם כך, זהו הפסדם של הפרטנרים הקודמים שלך. אין לי כל כוונות לחלוק בך."

"זה דבר רכושני לומר, לא?" הצביע קירק.

"אתה עתיד למצוא אותי אסיר תודה למאמציך אם תמשיך ללטף את אוזני," השיב. תגובה אשר – כך ידע קירק היטב – היוותה כעין הסכמה שקטה.

"אז מה עכשיו?" שאל קירק, מתווה את אוזנו העדינה של ספוק באצבעו ומרגיש מבויש, מגושם וטיפש בקרבת בן הכלאיים החינני והמרתק.

"אנו נמשיך להתכרבל משך 14.3 דקות, יהיה זה די והותר זמן לאפשר לך לחדש את כוחותיך. לאחר מכן אזום מפגש מיני נוסף, ואז מפגש שלישי לאחר מכן. מחר, תמשיך לסייע לי במחקר, ואז אמצא את גארי מיטשל ואפחיד אותו שוב."

"ספוק." קירק משך בקצה אוזנו בנזיפה.

"אחרי ארוחת הערב, נפרוש לחדר זה," ומוטב שספוק לא יחשוב שקירק לא הבחין בכך שהאיום על גארי נותר בעינו, "ואז נחזור לסיפון האנטרפרייז כקפטן וקצין ראשי, וכבני-זוג, ונמשיך לחקור את הגלקסיה ביחד." ספוק נעצר. "האם זה מקובל עליך?"

לבו של קירק, תחת ראשו החם של ספוק, הרגיש גדול מדי עבור חזהו. "כן."

"יופי." ספוק התרומם לרגע. הוא רכן מספיק על מנת ללחוץ את שפתיו למצחו של קירק בנשיקה העדינה ביותר, אחר הנמיך את ראשו בחזרה לחזהו של קירק. קירק עצם את עיניו ונצר את הרגע. שווה היה לחכות לו. "נוח עכשיו, ג'ים. נותרו לך 13.2 דקות בלבד לפני שאזום את המפגש המיני הבא שלנו, ובפנינו עשרים ושבעה בסיסים אנושיים וּוולקאניים לכסות."

עיניו של קירק נפערו. "עשרים ושבעה?"

"כן, קפטן," אמר ספוק ברצינות, מרים את ראשו שוב. "בייסבול וולקאני מורכב בהרבה מזה האנושי."

קירק בהה בו.

ספוק הרים גבה. "והרבה מהבסיסים טלפאתיים."

עיניו של קירק כמעט יצאו מחוריהן. "לעזאזל," אמר. "מי צריך שלוש-עשרה דקות?"

ספוק נהם, ואז כוסה קירק בחבר וולקאני ולא יכול לחשוב על שום מקום אחר שירצה להיות בו.


End file.
